


Эксперименты

by Lavender_Prime



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Gen, Humor, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 03:05:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15940502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime





	Эксперименты

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Experiments](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/416423) by mousapelli. 



– Что ж, я немного удивлена, – протянула Шери.  
– Мама! – покраснев, запротестовал Вольфрам.  
– Но все в порядке, – поспешила та успокоить его. – Ты мой сын, и я люблю тебя, что бы ни случилось.  
– Мама!  
– Все через это проходят, когда вырастают, – продолжила Шери, в блаженном неведении игнорируя смущение сына. – Это значит, что скоро ты станешь мужчиной.  
– Мама!  
– Важно помнить, что это может быть только временным явлением.  
– Да мы с ней просто дружим! – взвыл Вольфрам.  
– Ох, Вольф-чан, – Шери погладила его по голове, – эксперименты с противоположным полом в твоем возрасте совершенно естественны...


End file.
